DEATH BATTLE vs Friendship is Magic
by Ironman64
Summary: based on DEATH BATTLE by screwattack your favorite ponies from friendship is magic take on characters from your favorite movies, cartoons, video games and anime fight in a no holds bared battle to the death (rated T for character death and minor swearing) but now ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE


Disclaimer: I own none of the properties used in this

DEATH BATTLE is owned by Screwattack

Sonic the hedgehog is owned by SEGA

My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro

* * *

(The host's in this will be referred to as W and B)

(Screen opens to reveal various images of nascar, f-zero and other high speed thing)

W: When it comes to speed these two former DEATH BATTLE champions are some of the fastest in fictional history

B: You do realise no matter who wins were going to have a lot of angry fanboy's on our hands right W?

W: Yes B yes I do

B: Well alright then Sonic The Hedgehog the Blue Blur

W: And Rainbow Dash Element of Loyalty

B: He's W and i'm B

W: and its our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE

* * *

(Screen opens to show a blue hedgehog with green eyes)

W: We've already gone over Sonics specs in his previous fight

B: However incase you missed one of gamings biggest icons getting mutilated heres a quick recap

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Height: 3'3**

**Weight: 35'LB**

**Age: 16**

**Freedom Fighter**

**Top Speed: unknown**

**Average speed: 765MPH**

W: Sonic The Hedgehog is one of the fastest inhabitants of the planet Mobius and a freedom fighter who battles to save his world from Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik

B: Yeah and that scientist and evil Einstein where vaporised by an evil sonic bot back in Christmas 2011

W: Anyway Sonic's most recognisable ability is his speed he can breach the sound barrier in mere seconds

B: And yet his shoes are still intact after all the crap he's gone through what are those things made of?

W: Sonic's average speed may be 765MPH however as demonstrated by other games and other medias that's nowhere near his limit

B: Like the time he was able to scale the entire continent in just 10 seconds eat you heart out running man from Ocarina of Time

**Techniques and skills**

**Spin Jump**

**Spin attack**

**Spin dash**

**Homing attack**

**Super peel out**

**Sonic boost**

**Chaos control**

W: Sonic has used many techniques to assist him during his adventures like his spin dash which allows him to reach top speeds in an instant or his homing attack which can be charged up to deal three times as much damage

B: and to top it all off he can teleport using Chaos Control

W: Right but unlike Shadow, Sonic cannot use it without the use of a chaos emerald and because he isn't Linked to the Chaos Force his use of chaos control is slower and far more impractical in combat

**Shields**

**Flame shield: allows for the fire dash but disintegrates in water, protects against fire**

**Lightning Shield: allows for double jump and protects against electrical attacks but ****disintegrates in water**

**Aqua Shield: Allows for Sonic to breathe underwater can perform bounce attack**

W: Like we established last time sonics various shields can protect against environmental hazards however they will disintergrate after blocking a deadly blow and of course the greatest weapon Sonic has is when he has all of the chaos emeralds and can transform...

B: Into totally not super sayjin rip off Sonic or you know Super Sonic for short

**Super Sonic form**

**Completely Invincible**

**1000% power and speed increase**

**Unlimited Stamina**

**Positive energy aura**

**Automatic Flight**

**Use chaos energy attacks**

**Duration of form based on time limit**

W: This is however this is far from Sonic's most powerful state as when the power of the chaos emeralds are super charged sonic can use this energy and go even further than his Super form the form of Hyper Sonic

B: AKA what if god was a hedgehog

**Hyper Sonic form**

**Complete Invincibility**

**2000% power and speed increase**

**Unlimited Stamina**

**Mid-Air screen nuke**

**Automatic flight**

**Duration of form based on time limit**

W: and unlike Bisons final form Sonic's transformations do not damage his body but without a huge supply of power rings the forms won't last

B: But Sonic despite all this power isn't perfect he can get cranky, bored easily and in addicted to action

W: he also has a bit of an ego and can sometimes get so overconfident that things can go wrong for him on occasions. But despite this the blue hedgehog hero has been able to pull through on multiple times

**Feats**

**Saved Mobius multiple times**

**Has defeated Metal Sonic on more than one occasion**

**Has Beaten Shadow the Hedgehog twice**

**Has stopped Dr Eggmans plans since 1991**

**Stopped the Deadly Six**

**Has fought Mega Man to a draw**

B: Damn right if you underestimate this blue rat then you will pay

W: urm B he's a Hedgehog

B: Like that matters

(Screen opens to show Sonic on planet wisp)

"No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me"

* * *

(Screen opens to reveal a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane)

W: Just like Sonic we've already covered Rainbow Dash in her previous fight with Starscream

B: Were this baby horse girl toy was able to eat a Transformer

W: So lets recap on her specs

**Rainbow Dash**

**Height: Approx 4'**

**Flight school drop-out**

**Winner of the "Best Young Fliers Competition"**

**Black Belt in Karate**

**Weather Manager**

**Unnatural durability**

W: Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony from Equestria

B: But don't let the scenery fool you it may look like a place a five year old girl would dream up but this place constantly finds itself on the edge of destruction almost every few months

W: After she dropped out of flight school Rainbow found a job in ponyvile as weather manager she is a strong agile flyer with durability to smash through trees and solid rock and shrug it off like its nothing

(Shows clip of Rainbow crashing from the episode Read it and weep)

W: Most of the time anyway

B: ha ha noob

**Weather Control**

**Can stand on clouds**

**Can manipulate clouds**

**Can force rain or lightning from clouds**

**Create and control tornadoes****  
**

**Managerial position proves mastery in the field**

W: As a pegasus Rainbow can control the weather she manipulate the clouds to shoot lightning or make it rain and she can create and control giant tornadoes

B: So do we have her to blame for the movie about sharks and tornadoes on the sy-fy channel.

W: She also has some other moves on her side for example the Buccaneer Blaze a move that cause's an off screen explosion when performed and there the Atomic Rain-Nuke which...

B: Wait a minute this pony is a nuclear bomb

W: Well no the Rain-Nuke isn't as devastating as an actual nuclear bomb seeing as how all life around an area it hits isn't destroyed by this rainbow mushroom cloud

B: Whatever nothing beats the Gero bomb for me

W: Like we established in the previous episode Rainbow brags that shes the fastest in Equestria and thats true

**Attributes**

**Brash and arrogant**

**Extremely competitive**

**Brave and Loyal**

**Athletic on the ground and in the air**

**Top Speed: 3,800MPH**

W: Rainbow Dash can fly five times the speed of sound with ease as shown by the mach cone that often forms around her and when breaches mach 5 she enters hypersonic speeds to create the Sonic Rainboom

**Sonic Rainboom**

**Speed doubles to mach 10**

**Creates a rainbow**

**Powerful shockwave**

**Can pull 90 degree turns**

**Top Speed: 7,6000MPH**

B: However being as arrogant as she is she isn't perfect she sometimes has to cheat to get her way and she shares the same overconfidence issuse as a certain blue hedgehog

W: Thats right B however Rainbow is also able to back up what shes said through her flight skills and overall capability

**Feats**

**Bearer of the Element of Loyalty**

**Major part in the defeats of Nightmare moon and Discord**

**Top graduate of the Wonderbolt Academy**

**Fought off Changeling army**

**Winner of the Ponyvile iron pony contest**

B: This pegasus is an example that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover otherwise you may get your ass kicked

(Screen shows clip of Rainbow Dash flying over Ghastly Gorge)

"DUN DUN DUN"

* * *

W: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all

B: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Screen opens to reveal Green Hill Zone as both combatants come in at high speeds from either side of the battlefield

"Hope your ready for this My Little Pony" said Sonic in his usual cocky attitude

"Oh please" Rainbow replied not fazed by the blue hedgehog's attitude at all "anything you can do pin cushion I can do and make it 20% cooler in the process" she finished as the two got into their fighting positions.

FIGHT!

Sonic was the one to start as he ran forward and delivered multiple quick kicks to the cyan pegasus knocking her back into the nearby trees. In retaliation the pegasus flared her wings and charged the Blue Blur bucking the hedgehog right in the face "Tag your it" she said flying off in the other direction while Sonic recovered running after her shortly afterwards.

The two blurs where neck and neck with Sonic boosting to keep up with the cyan pegasus who was taunting the hedgehog as she took the lead "Ha ha you're to slow" she jeered which caused a look of rage from Sonic. In turn the blue hedgehog leapt into the air and used his homing attack to knock Rainbow out of the air temporally however seeing as how she's been in worse crashes she quickly recovered and took to the air.

"Hey whats wrong got nothing left!" Sonic shouted only to be met with a lightning bolt for his jeering which Sonic just barely dodged Rainbow was using the clouds to try a nail sonic with the lightning as it had done another unfortunate pegasus a few months prior. Sonic quickly let his instincts take over and broke a nearby container activating his lightning shield the lightning Rainbow was shooting from the clouds harmlessly bounced off the shield.

Noticing this the cyan pegasus charged the hedgehog from behind breaking the shield in the process afterwards Rainbow gave Sonic a swift kick followed by a huge buck to the stomach forcing Sonic back a few feet. Sonic retaliated by rolling up into his Spin Dash and charged the mare but being as quick as she is Rainbow dodged the Blue Blurs spinball and kick the curled up hedgehog into the tree.

However another capsule dropped on top of Sonic activating his Fire Shield the blue hedgehog then lunged at Rainbow using his Fire dash and delivered an uppercut to her (Shryouken). Noticing the shield Rainbow flew up and Kicked a cloud that Sonic was under causing it to let loose a small rainfall which doused the Fire shield the hedgehog had.

"Hmm not bad, not bad at all" Sonic complemented clearly impressed by the Pegasus's skill but Sonic spotted an evil grin on Rainbows face which gave him a concerned look. "Okay rodent it is on" Rainbow said as her eyes narrowed she began to fly around the hedgehog who looked confused until he felt himself being lifted off the ground "Wha-WHAT THE" Sonic said clearly in shock as he found himself caught up in a huge tornado.

Rainbow landed next to the twister she had just created with a smirk on her face "What now hedgehog is that the best you've got!" Rainbow shouted proud of her work until she noticed a glow coming from the tornado shortly after the pegasus was blown back by a huge shockwave knocking her of her hooves. As Rainbow recovered before her was a golden hedgehog with a smile on his face "okay Dashie word of advice if it didn't work in Windy Valley its not working here pegasus" said Sonic now glowing with the power of the chaos emeralds "but time for games is over NOW I'LL SHOW YOU."

Out of desperation Rainbow attempted to deck the super powered hedgehog only for her hoof to be caught by Super Sonic who returned with puch to the face knocking Dash to the floor. Sonic then quickly teleported using Chaos control to avoid another one of dashes attempts at attacking him responding with a kick right to her face.

Rainbow Dash quickly took to the sky expecting to be safe hidding in the cloud until she felt a tap on her shoulder "No way" she said almost in shock at the prospect of Sonic just floating behind her. "Oh yeah even without wings I can still fly" Sonic said deck Dash onto the cloud before charging up a chaos energy beam "Its over your finished!" Sonic said as he was almost ready to unleash his attack.

But before he could unleash it he suddenly reverted back to his normal state as the emeralds droped through the cloud Sonic just had a look of complete shock on his face "oh this isn't fair!" he yelled right before Rainbow bucked him right through the cloud Sonic landed with a thud right next to the chaos emeralds. Rainbow in turn flew up and started the fly at near mach 5 speeds towards the fallen hedgehog the emeralds around Sonic began the glow brightly and even started to get bigger than usual.

When all of a sudden a huge Sonic boom could be heard as a huge Rainbow engulfed the sky Rainbow Dash was hurtling towards the unconscious hedgehog at hypersonic speeds and upon collision with the ground a rainbow mushroom cloud was seen in the area the pegasus struck.

Rainbow Dash picked herself up and inspected the area she struck with her Rain-Nuke not seeing the hedgehogs body she concluded that she had actually vaporised Sonic. "Told you so rodent" she said proud of her work "anything you do I make..."

"20% cooler you said that already" came a voice that Rainbow was shocked to hear but she barely had anytime to react before she felt a splitting pain cut right through her middle as she was cleaved in half by a silver blur. Sonic was standing over the pegasus in his Hyper form with a smirk on his face "But you see the thing is you may be 20% cooler but i'm way past cool" Sonic said in his usual smug tone.

"I...hate...losing" Rainbow coughed as her eyes shut for the last time Sonic meanwhile transformed back to normal and went into his standard victory pose "To easy piece of cake" he said with a thumbs up.

**K.O.**

* * *

B:Did you just see that W that was AWESOME

W: This might be one of the closest battles in DEATH BATTLE history with each combatant Having a counter to the others moves

B: but it all came down to expirence in the battlefield and even though Rainbow Dash has been able to survive plenty demonic creature shes mostly had her friends backing her up when it came right down to it and in DEATH BATTLE its stricly one-on-one

W: However not only is Sonic more expirenced in combat he has faced more apocoliptic monster than Rainbow and despite some rather useless advice from his friends

"Looks like a homing shot" "careful Sonic"

W: Sonic is usually always on his own with only his skills and reflexes to help him out

B: Looks like the magic of friendship lost to Chaos this time around

W: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

If you'd like to see more please leave a comment of what you'd like to see and also I'm not hating on Rainbow Dash with her losing here I just don't see her beating Sonic anytime soon.

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE**

Screen flashed to reveal a yellow pegasus with a pink mane

"I'm the world champ, you know. I bet you can't beat me!"

Screen flashes again to reveal a man with a moustache wearing a green hat with an L on it

"Oh yeah, who's number 1 now?"


End file.
